


Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?

by tiny_shroom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla's POV, F/F, first bite during sex, wine could not handle all of this cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_shroom/pseuds/tiny_shroom
Summary: The more Laura asks, the less Carmilla declines. Until one day, Laura gets what they've both been wanting for a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this while cleaning out my account. A conniption was nearly had. Only by the wonder that is the Cloud did I manage to find this work saved. Anyway, enjoy!

     I knew this would be problematic as soon as those big doe-eyes look up to mine from her bed. "Please" she requests, as if it is that simple. The mere fact that she would ask infuriates me. The only reason it does is because I wonder the same thing. However, just because I thought about it did not mean I would ever try it. Not on her.

     Letting out a long sigh, I cross my arms over my chest as I stand beside her bed looking down at her. She takes it as an act of defiance when, in reality, I am simply doing my best to control myself. Which would be far easier if she were not so willing. What has gotten into her? She knows what I am and what I am capable of. There is no way she can put that much trust into my hands after the things she knows. Even if she thinks she can, I do not want the responsibility. I knew this would come up soon. Just not so soon...

     Her body moves in an almost provocative manner as she sits up on her bed, getting to a better angle to stare me down. With her knees under her and her hands pulling at the hem of my black tank top she pouts, "Carmilla, please? Just once. Promise. Come back into bed,"

     She makes it a point to look down at herself already stripped down to nothing more than her underwear before she teases, “This isn’t exactly fair, you know.”

     Face to face like this I feel my willpower being sucked from me by her chocolate-colored orbs. My eyes dart away, focusing on what is on the other side of the window. Anything to get my mind off of where her long, delicate fingers are headed. When the sound of my zipper descending breaks the silence I have been working hard to maintain, my hands snap around her own. I want nothing more than to shove her hand down those few inches. To let her work under the leather.

     Instead I push her away, harder than intended. She makes a small high-pitched noise as her back hits the wall. Before my body can betray my mind I walk to the window. She will be okay. Despite what everyone thinks, she is strong. Not enough to take me of course, but she would give any idiot who forced the wrong move on her a run for his money. If only she would stop being so damn nice all the time. It gives those same idiots the wrong idea. She needs to stand up for herself every now and then.

     Who knew I was going to regret that sentiment in the coming minutes?

     I hear the subtle creak of wood as she attempts, and fails, to sneak behind me. Not knowing what else to do, I just wait for the next wave of attack. My abdominal muscles tighten, and my breathing halts in anticipation of her touch. It never comes. She simply stands behind me, only inches separating us. I can feel the heat of her urges collide with my ice-cold aura. She must feel it too. Yet another reminder of how different we actually are. I have been living a fantasy if I thought I could avoid this forever. Silly girl. All you had to do was keep denying me with that sheepish smile and nervous rambling.

     Because there is no way I could ever say no to you for long.

     Her hands ghost up the sides of my arms, never touching me, only hovering, until she reaches my shoulders. There, her fingers brush down the length of my jet-black strands.

     "Laura, I said it is too dangerous," my voice comes out harsher than I intend, trying to keep my resolve strong, "go away."

     Suddenly that warmth is gone. I grimace at the thought of the hurt I just caused. No matter my good intentions, it kills me when I have to be like that around her. The one I want to protect most. My eyes narrow in on a bird perched on a window seal of the adjacent building. Do not look back. No matter what, do not look back.

     "Carmilla."

     I close my eyes.

     She repeats my name.

     Do not look back...

     Again, my name rolls off her tongue in that certain way that is just so full of life, so enticing, so inviting.

     My hands curl into fists at my side. Time drags on, and the minutes of my solitude feel like hours.

     I am too distracted inside my own head to hear that tell-tale sound of creaking wood. Her renewed presence comes in a surprise.

     Her hands snake around my waist and graze along the exposed skin just above my pants as she whispers, “Do you want this?”

     The question rings in my ears. Of course I want this. I know what she is doing. She will not move further without my permission. All I have to do is convince my mouth to form the word no, but my urges betray me.

     “Yes.”

     She needs nothing else. One of her hands plunge into my leather pants before I can think straight enough to react. _Oh, fuck, creampuff._

     One of my own hands grips her wrist in a feeble attempt of denial as my other reaches back and threads into her hair, jerking softly on the locks. I feel the air come from her nostrils in a silent laugh. She knows as well as I how powerless I am now. It is frustrating to have a human reduce me to such. I should be stronger for her. I should be the responsible one, but damn. That is difficult to think about with her fingers moving so diligently beneath the tight material. I let go of her hair, my hand sliding down the window's surface in attempt to support myself as my knees begin to fail me.

     My other hand, still grasping her small wrist, slips down to guide her fingers in a new direction, needing that right movement. Just a bit more to send me over the edge. Oh, is she going to get it when I am sane again. But I will save that for later. Now I just need...

     The moan that escapes my lips surprises not only Laura, but myself as well. My canines grow out into slender, dangerous points as my whole body arches up in ecstasy.

     That is when I snap. I finally give in and turn on her so fast there is a brief flash of fright in her lust-driven gaze. Without a moments delay she is on my bed, her arms pinned above her head. She has no idea what is coming, what I have been wanting to do to her, but now she is about to find out.

     "You ready, cupcake? No turning back…"

     Those too-trusting eyes never break my gaze as she nods. I know I will hate myself after this, but the thought of passing this opportunity when it has been invading my dreams since the moment I met her is too difficult to imagine.

     Of course I prep her before, my nimble fingers gliding across the lace resting between her thighs. The wetness soaking through the blue fabric tells me that this idea has been on her mind for most of the day. I arch a brow and my lips curve into a half smile. I am impressed she did not jump my bones the moment I got back from classes. Of course, she takes my expression as that of mockery and mumbles something about not making fun of her. The words “you stupid vampire” standing out quite clearly.

     Before she has a chance to go on a rant, I lean forward to press my lips to her own. My hand that has been holding her wrists above her head lets go of them in favor of threading through her hair. Those brown strands cascading over her pillow, the yellow posing as a beautiful contrast. I could spend hours brushing through that silk. My fingers trail down the nape of her neck, leading to her jaw before I pull my face back to take in her sun kissed skin. Just tinted enough to show evidence of the blood still coursing through her. The symbol of her vitality.

     How can she ever expect me to take any of that away from her?

     I can’t.

     She must see the hesitation dancing between my guarded eyes because she speaks, words barely audible, “I want this.”

     Not a moment later I feel her lips back on mine, and she sets a forceful pace. I am in the middle of nipping at her bottom lip when she grabs the hand that had been motionless between her legs and shoves it inside the fabric. The surprise of my fingers on her wet heat causes me to bite down slightly harder than I intended, my sharpened canines drawing a small amount of blood.

     Laura does not allow me to feel sorry for my actions. Instead, she uses her free hand to grab the back of my head, forcing my lips to stay right where they are.

     This girl will be the death of me someday.

     My mind narrows like the light from the other side of a closing door, focusing on only one thing. I knew that she would be delicious, but this is what religions must be speaking of. As I use my tongue to lap up the metallic liquid my hunger grows tenfold. I begin to lose control.

     After sucking her bottom lip to a pale pink I kiss my way down her neck, two of my fingers dipping inside her core. Her grip tightens in my hair, and her other hand grabs my arm with such force that, if I were human, I might bruise.

     I cannot wait much longer. I need more.

     My tongue leaves a wet trail along her collar bones and down the center of her chest. The speed of my fingers are increasing the closer I get to my mark. I must time this perfectly. The palm of my hand brushes against her clit each time her hips rut against my hand. She has to be still, or I might accidentally miss…I will not allow myself to miss.

     Laura’s nails scratch down my arm, signaling to me that she is close. I smirk against her hardened nipples. People think I am the rough one.

     My mouth waters as my canines lightly scrape against her soft skin. Patience is a virtue that I almost run out of just as I feel her clench around my fingers, her breathing stopping and her mouth forming a silent moan.

     I sink my teeth right above her breast, the soft flesh welcoming me with the return of that metallic drug. Her ecstasy fills her blood with a sensation I, in my centuries of life, could never attempt to describe. My eyes roll shut as I feed. The carnal pleasure of my true nature forces its way to the surface. Never have I tasted lust so pure and full of…what is that peculiar taste?

     I nearly lose what is left of my mind telling me to stop.

     Until Laura’s fingers begin to comb through my hair, causing my eyes to open and look up. I meet her gaze and find that lazy smile she always gets after an orgasm. God, I want to kiss that smile.

     My canines slip out of her, and my tongue licks around my mouth in an animalistic fashion. The depths of a cave could not accurately describe the darkness of my eyes. This is the first time she has seen this side of me, but fear is nowhere in her demeanor.

     That lazy smile never falters as she asks, “You still with me?”

     I nod, my voice coming out in a low rasp, “Always.”

     She reaches up to fetch something from her bed shelf, her back arching to make her body form an enchanting angle. I cannot stop my hands from running up the length of her torso, careful to avoid the two puncture marks. She hums her approval of my cold touch.

     Then she returns to her laying position with a washcloth in hand, dabbing the sides of my mouth where my tongue couldn’t quite reach.

     “Such a messy eater,” she chuckles.

     How did I get so lucky?

     My admiration must be radiating off of my face, because her cheeks tint with evidence of embarrassment. After she seems to be satisfied with my cleanliness she leans up, hands moving behind her to keep her steady. I move backwards to allow her room, sitting on her thighs.

     “So...how was I?”

     She seems embarrassed as the question comes tumbling out of her mouth. How could she expect me to answer that? Delicious? Impeccable? Radiant? Devine?

     No words are adequate to describing what I just experienced so I sing out in a carefree voice, “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”

     Her nose wrinkles, and her body shakes in silent laughter, “do you quote Shakespeare to all of the girls?”

     A smile spreads on my lips. Now it is my turn for embarrassment. I hide my face by leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the bite marks on her chest.

     “Only to you.”

     The way she holds me after those words, with such want and affection. What I had tasted earlier…her embrace embodies it perfectly.

     That must have been what love tastes like.

     Something I will always crave more than blood.


End file.
